


Of Cages, Wolves, and Birds

by Amyliana



Series: Young Sinners [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris has it bad but Hawke is oblivious, I mean, Pre-Relationship, because she's convinced he hates her, enjoy my tumblr-esque tags, he makes it convincing, she has a thing for him too but she pushes it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyliana/pseuds/Amyliana
Summary: A mission that involved fighting blood mages and abominations left Hawke unsettled for reasons she couldn’t define. Varric and Isabela were fine, but something bad happened to Fenris. Something that scared and worried Hawke. Something that involved demon possession.





	Of Cages, Wolves, and Birds

Hawke took a mental head count of her friends as they all departed, as she couldn’t seem to shake her bone-deep fear from the last mission. Everyone was accounted for, except… _Oh no. Where’s Fenris?_

“I know what you fear most,” a deep, sinister voice whispered in her ear.

Heart in her throat, Hawke slowly turned around. It was Fenris, but not. His eyes were wrong. And there was a truly horrific smile growing on his face. Hawke swallowed, unable to summon a single spell to harm him.

“You can’t raise a hand against me, can you? Not when I’m possessing one of your friends. So much for the all-powerful apostate.” The damn thing was _gloating._

Hawke said nothing, didn’t move away from the hovering _demon_ at all. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. _Now look what you’ve done,_ her own voice sneered inside her mind.

“Get out of him,” Hawke demanded, voice low and quiet but still strong.

That awful grin grew, “No.” The demon in Fenris’ skin moved closer, prompting Hawke to finally move, to take a big step back.

Fenris was a tall elf; he was as tall as a human, taller than Hawke on those rare occasions when he stood to his full height instead of hunching over. Unfortunately, that meant this demon got to hover over her while it was inside her friend. Except Fenris wasn’t her friend, was he?

“Oh that’s interesting,” the demon teased.

Hawke set her jaw. She refused to rise to the bait.

“Get out of him,” she insisted again.

“Or you’ll what? I know you can’t hurt this body. Not after what you did to Bethany,” it leered as Hawke tried and failed not to flinch, “Not after you got Carver killed, and _then_ your mother, as well.”

By some miracle, Hawke didn’t cry, even with those blows being so very low. It hadn’t even been a week since she’d cremated her mother.

“Fuck you,” she hissed in anger.

To her surprise, the demon laughed. For a split second, Hawke wondered if Fenris’ laugh would sound similar. She’d never even seen a full smile from the sour Tevinter elf.

“Fenris wants to.” The grin on its face was almost lecherous.

Hawke reeled back as though it had slapped her. “What?” She muttered despite herself.

“He loves you,” the demon taunted.

She didn’t bother correcting it. It was lying, she knew it was, because there was no doubt in her mind that Fenris hated her guts.

With an ugly smirk, the thing continued, “It’s true. He wants to taste you,”

“Stop it,” Hawke snapped, giving the demon a hard shove. Her anger didn’t deter it.

“He wants to see you writhing under-”

 _“ **Shut up!** ”_ Hawke shouted, seething at the grin on its face and the words on its tongue. “Get the _fuck_ out of him.”

“Or what, mage? You’re not going to do anything while I have him,” it sneered.

Hawke clenched her jaw and her fists, highly tempted to fling a fireball at its head. It knew it had her, because the only thing holding her back from unleashing her magic was the fact that it was inside Fenris. But at the same time, she knew Fenris’ opinion on demons and magic. He would rather be dead.

She swallowed tightly, determined to do right by the perpetually angry man.

“I could, though,” she informed the demon, “I could do it for him.” She wasn’t even lying.

But the demon clearly didn’t believe her, as it laughed so hard it stopped looking at her. Hawke seized the opportunity of its distraction and grabbed the elf’s wrist. The second the demon stopped laughing, she sent a strong jolt of electricity through Fenris’ lyrium lines. She hated to torture him so, but she had to either force the demon out of him, or kill him. And she really didn't want to kill him.

A dark shadow fell out of him, seeping from his pores to become corporeal. Hawke only released her hold when the shadow solidified. She caught the elf when he collapsed, unconscious. The demon was out of him now, and Hawke took up a protective stance in front of Fenris before the demon attacked them both.

Which it tried to do, but Hawke was faster, and it was greatly weakened from being forcibly expelled from its chosen ‘host.’

Moving her arms in a wide arc, she sent a blast of frost at the demon, freezing it solid in the shape of its lunge in her direction. Then she shot her hand forward in a hard, sharp movement, shooting a stone fist to shatter her enemy.

Fenris took that moment to wake up.

Hawke had to fight herself to keep from rushing to help him stand. She dearly wanted to fuss over him, to use healing magic, but she knew he’d hate her even more if she tried. So she left him alone, quietly watching the warrior gather himself as she bit her lip and fidgeted her fingers.

“Hawke,” he greeted, but there was something off about it. There was a new undertone to his voice, some hidden emotion she couldn’t read.

“Fenris,” she tried and failed for casual, “Glad you’re you again.”

He huffed a wry laugh, a sound and action that almost had Hawke dropping her jaw. He just _laughed._ For real. It was small and quiet, but it was still a laugh. She blinked at him a few times, brain full of fog.

Fenris just looked at her, watching her with something she wanted to identify as softness in his gorgeous green eyes, only she knew him. She knew what he thought of her. There was no softness there, there couldn’t be. Not from him, not aimed at her.

“Hawke,” he hesitated, “About what the demon told you-”

“Don’t worry about it,” she cut him off with a wave of her hand, unwilling to hear him tell her how he felt the opposite of what the demon had told her. She felt too raw from the whole _incident_ to hear him express how awful he thought her existence was. She couldn't take that right now.

He sighed, frustrated, which prompted Hawke to rush to keep him from pushing the issue, “It’s okay, Fenris, really. I know it was lying.”

Then she turned her back and walked away, suddenly itching to be away from the elf and every lie the demon had told her about him.

“See you later,” she tossed over her shoulder.

Hawke missed the look of longing and regret Fenris aimed her way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The demon hadn't lied.
> 
> also, this is me begging for comments and kudos. please?
> 
> Edited on 5/12/18. I just changed one word ('buried' to 'cremated'), because I just remembered Fereldans do funeral pyres, and it's dwarves and Marchers who bury their dead.


End file.
